


Точка бифуркации

by WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: драбблы R — NC-21 (2019) [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Когда Стив нажимает на спусковой крючок, он уже знает, что должно произойти.





	Точка бифуркации

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Страна садов](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626820) by [softly_play](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_play/pseuds/softly_play), [WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party). 



> Авторский альтернативный финал к концовке «Страны садов».

Когда Стив нажимает на спусковой крючок, он уже знает, что должно произойти. Ничего.

Баки переворачивается на другой бок, и свет от окна ложится на него как-то по-особенному. Он всегда был красив, всегда, но сейчас, когда Стив судорожно сжимает незаряженный пистолет, когда Баки беззащитно улыбается во сне, а его рука расслабленно свисает с края кровати, он кажется Стиву ослепительно прекрасным. Стив мог бы нарисовать его, но его пальцы давно забыли, как держать кисть. Он помнит только холод металла и разрисованные кровью стены.

Стив мог бы прекратить это — он представляет эту картину в деталях. Как его потная ладонь сильнее сжимается на револьвере (он почему-то волнуется, как перед первым свиданием, перед первым поцелуем с Баки, перед первым убийством. Хотя последнее ложь), указательный палец сильнее давит на крючок, и его друг, его Баки, Баки: «Это ведь почти одно и то же, разве нет?», «Мы не можем остановиться, Стив», «Дыши, Стив. Черт тебя дери, дыши!» — умирает. Стив не знает, что ему делать дальше. Наверное, ему нужно будет избавиться от тела?

Он не представляет, что ему делать без Баки, поэтому в самый последний момент вытаскивает патроны.

Стив давно готов к смерти, на самом деле каждый раз, когда они входят в банк и он улыбается очередной леди, он почти ждет этого. Что их пристрелят как двух бешеных псов, как они того и заслуживают.

Но они все еще живы, их даже ни разу не ранят, и Стив злится на судьбу, злится на себя и продолжает, продолжает, продолжает.

В чемодане Баки двадцать тысяч долларов. Стив давно уже не спрашивает, когда ему будет достаточно.

Каждую ночь он направляет на Баки пистолет. Стив мог бы сделать это, мог бы выстрелить, как делал до этого, кажется, миллионы раз. Стив не помнит точно, он давно сбился со счета. Он думает о том, когда все это закончится, потому что это должно прекратиться, кто-нибудь должен разорвать этот порочный круг.

Как это всегда и бывает, в одну из таких ночей Баки просыпается. Он потягивается всем телом, словно кошка (многие его привычки изменились с тех пор, как они оба стали преступниками, многие, но не эта), закидывает руку на холодную половину кровати Стива, и предсказуемо никого там не находит. У Стива есть еще пара минут, чтобы спрятать пистолет, сделать хоть что-нибудь, но он почему-то ничего не предпринимает.

«Может быть, — думает Стив, — может быть, так все и должно закончиться». Он уже знает, что будет дальше.

Сначала Баки подумает, что это шутка.

— Эй, что ты делаешь, приятель?

Он даже рассмеется — тем самым смехом, которым стал смеяться недавно, смехом, который Стив так ненавидит.

«Заткнись, заткнись, заткнись».

В другом месте и в другое время он не стал бы молчать. Стив бы встал в полный рост, такой маленький и угрожающе свирепый, он бы потребовал у Баки прикусить его поганый язык. Он бы сказал, что не любит задир.

Стив не помнит, было ли это на самом деле. Он не помнит, кто был тем человеком, который просил быть других потише в кино, кто вступался за мать в магазине одежды, кто подставлял свое лицо под кулак, кто бросался наперерез поезду.

Когда Стив взведет курок, Баки перестанет смеяться. Впервые за долгое время на его лице отразится страх. Это будет не страх попасть в полицию, не страх потерять Стива, это, черт побери, станет страх за его собственную жизнь.

Вот теперь, думает Стив, вот теперь Баки будет умолять.

— Давай ты положишь пистолет, и мы все обсудим?

Стив мог бы устало ответить: «Мы уже обсуждали это». Он мог бы начать обвинять и изрыгать в лицо Баки проклятья. Но правда в том, что виноваты они оба. И оба должны понести наказание.

Поэтому Стив скажет:

— Нет.

И когда Баки попытается отобрать у него револьвер, кто-то из них случайно нажмет на спусковой крючок.


End file.
